


Handling Sparks

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [10]
Category: Southland
Genre: Other, Partnership, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x08: Ben needs him so Bryant takes him home, things get better and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I’ve been mis-labeling the season, these stories are set during season Four not Three.  
> Okay so during 4x8 Ben is able to thaw the icy relationship between himself and Bryant. It’s not perfect but it’s getting better on the job at least. Then the episode ends with Ben severely beating the pimp of a prostitute; Ben has been trying to help the prostitute (and her daughter) but has been unable to and his frustration boiled over. At the last moment Bryant showed up and pulled Ben off the pimp and dragged him back to the station to clean up, thus begins this chapter of _Pup and Trainer_.

Bryant retuned from dropping their gear off in his car to find Ben was still staring at himself in the mirror, water running over his hands washing away the blood from his knuckles.

He had meant what he said. He would not risk his freedom for the pup…but he could risk something else, the Trainer mused; walking to the sink and taking Ben’s hands in his.

Even under the warm water the younger man’s hands felt cold to his touch, almost lifeless. Bryant had to fight back the urge to simply hug and hold his pup when Ben leaned into him until he was almost supporting both their weights. But he forced himself to focus on the immediate task at hand.

Holding Ben’s hands in his right hand, Bryant reached over and grabbed a couple of paper towels from the dispenser, crumpling them together before soaking them under the water.

He felt the Ben’s silent hiss on his neck when he pressed the brown paper to the red skin of his partner’s hands. But he didn’t stop; he slowly washed away the half dried blood until the water ran clear again.

He should have been there sooner, pulled his pup back before he swung the first punch. Hell if he hadn’t turned Ben away the other night…Bryant pushed that though away as he tossed the towels into the trash and looked over Ben’s hands.

Ben’s hands were still red and raw but the extra blood was gone and without it they looked better. With them taken care of as well as they could be at the moment Bryant gave into his repressed desire and wrapped his arms around his pup’s shoulders and just held him tight.

At first Ben was nothing but dead weight in his arms but slowly he felt his pup come back to life. Even as he felt the younger man’s head rest on his shoulder he felt part of his partner’s weight lift off him as Ben shifted some of his weight back to him own feet.

That was when Bryant tightened his hug, knowing Ben would likely try and pull back from being hugged in such a public place but also knowing his pup needed it now and not later.

Just like he also knew his pup would need to be punished for this but that part could wait.

“It’s time to head home Sparks,” Bryant said, slowly loosening the hug but not ending it.

“Sir-”

Bryant shushed Sparks when he tried to talk smiling at his pup, “Pups don’t talk,” was all he said, finally ending the hug and shifting one hand to the back of Ben’s neck as he started guiding the other man out of the station locker-room and to his car.

He felt Sparks hesitate for only the briefest moment when he was guided to the back seat but that only made him smile all the wider when his pup caught on and crawled over the seats staying on all fours and not sit upright.

He knew it wasn’t the safest way to travel but his pup needed it, Bryant through as his pup stuck his head between the front seats a few minutes after they hit the freeway. The Trainer just ruffed his pups hair before ordering him back into the pup to lay down, an order the pup obeyed, all be it with a pout.

It surprised him how quickly and easily Ben slipped down and became Sparks, even playing with, and chewing on, one of the teething toys that Nate had left after his weekend, Bryant made a note to clean out the back of his car more often before focusing back on the road and heading home.

The whining from the back seat took him by surprise when he pulled into Ben’s drive way as did the sad expression on his pup’s face as he looked at his home.

“What’s wrong pup? Why the sad face?” he asked, reaching into the back to pet his pup trying to understand that was wrong.

All Sparks did was whine in response.

With a frown Bryant shook his head and with one last ruffle of Sparks hair he told him to stay put and climbed out of the car himself, heading for the back yard.

The set up Ben had created for Thunder made him smile. The whole back yard was fenced off so Thunder had the entire space to play in all day. Off to the far side next to the house was a smaller area blocked off and covered with wooden boards with at least one blanket sticking out of the opening cut into one side of the dog house.

“Thunder, here boy, Thunder,” Bryant called out, walking toward the dog house. 

It wasn’t long before the Golden Retriever came bouncing through the door way and into Bryant arms with a joyful bark, loving it as much as Bryant did when the trainer crouched down with the dog and playing and petting him as Thunder licked all over Bryant’s face.

After the dog had settled down some Bryant stood, and grabbing the half bag of dog food and leash from one of the shelves, he slapped his leg and started heading for the gate back to the front driveway.

When Thunder didn’t follow but ran to the gate Bryant stopped still several feet from it and tapped his thigh again saying “Thunder heel,” he ordered, taking a moment to praise Thunder before clipping on the leash when the dog responded and came to Bryant’s side.

It felt good watching Thunder climb all over Sparks, and Sparks trying to climb all over Thunder in return, so Bryant wasted no time in driving them the few blocks to his house, pulling into the garage and closing it behind him.

It didn’t take long to get them into the house and start throwing the ball and rope around. Bryant enjoying the grin on Sparks face as he trotted up with the rope between his teeth, and Thunder’s woof when he shot toward the green soft plastic ball.

But it wasn’t long before the length of the day started to show on Sparks and Bryant could feel it himself so after throwing the toys one last time he lead both his pup and dog toward the bedroom, stripping off his shirt as he patted the sheets.

A few hours later the first light of dawn was only just visible over the mountains when Sparks slowly crawled off the bed.

Stretching his arms and legs Ben stood up, flexing his muscles as he made his way to the bathroom and then the kitchen, starting the coffee. That was when he saw it. 

The red rubber ball.

Ben had noted they’d used the old green on the night before and not his red one but he’d been so…relaxed, eager yet contented he hadn’t given it any real thought at the time. He just wanted to catch it, chase it and the rope.

It wasn’t until he bent over to pick it up that he saw the bite marks, the chunk missing from one part. He froze.

He’d done that to one of Bryant’s older balls, that was why he’d bough the new red ball just for him. And he knew he hadn’t…someone else had used his ball.

“The coffees on a timer, it would have started in ten minutes any ways,” Bryant said entering the room not paying Ben any mind at first.

“Who.”

“Huh? You mean when? Ten minutes like I-” Bryant started to answer, until Ben cut him off.

“Who,” Ben repeated, all but shoving the ball into Bryant’s still waking up face.

Bryant blinked a couple of times as he looked at the ball, at first he was still confused then he frowned, looking at the toy. “That.”

“Who Sammy? Who was playing with- who the fuck did you bring here,” Ben demanded to know.

“Does it matter? It had nothing to do with us,” Bryant answered, trying to brush the whole thing off.

“Nothing,” Ben said in disbelieve, “You had another…another pup here and it’s nothing,” Ben said angrily.

“Yeah it was nothing, like all the sex you’re always getting with whatever badge bunny you’ve taken a shine too,” Bryant countered, getting a bit pissed at Ben in return.

“You did more than fuck them,” Ben yelled, shoving the evidence in Bryant’s face.

“Whoa back up there pup, did you really think you were the only one I’ve ever played with? I know about the _Dog and Pony_ for a reason Sherman,” Bryant informed his partner.

“ _Dog and_ …it was Karl wasn’t it. That damn mutts been trying to hump your leg-” Ben spat out, his temper flaring. “You didn’t just play with him you fucked him didn’t you?!”

“We,” Bryant pointed between the two of them, “weren’t anything, not after what you did. So yeah I felt like playing and getting laid, so what?” Bryant challenged grabbing the ball from Ben’s hand.

“You…with…fuck you,” Ben yelled, storming from the kitchen.

“No fuck you,” Bryant threw after him along with a glare.

“You want to don’t you?” Ben said stopping short, still in the middle of the living room, “That’s what all this is really about. You don’t want to help me relax; you want to fuck me don’t you? Well fuck that, Thunder, come,” he called for Thunder.

“You think I’ve been- Get the fuck out. I’m damn tried of you questioning my motive, my integrity. First on the job and now after last-get the fuck out,” Bryant ordered, marching past Ben to reach the front door which he yanked open, “Now, Sherman.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
